2009-12-20
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Official description Episode One (20/12/2009) A VERY SPECKY CHRISTMAS! Be sure to tune into ABC1 Sunday December 20th at 7.30pm to see our Spicks & Specks Christmas Special coming live from Bethlehem this year. Join us as we celebrate the year that was 2009 with all your Spicks and Specks favourites. Myf's Team Peter Garrett came to fame as the lead singer of the band Midnight Oil. The band achieved success in Australia and abroad, many of their songs dealing with issues such as Aboriginal land rights, conservation, and prison reform. Over there long career Midnight Oil won 11 ARIA awards, including an induction to the hall of fame in 2006. He has served as the president of the Australian Conservation Society for a total of 10 years and in 2003 was awarded the Order of Australia medal for his contribution to the environment and Australian music. Peter has held the seat of Kingsford Smith, NSW in the house of Representative since 2004 and after the Labour Party's 2007 election win he was appointed the Minister for Environment, Heritage and the Arts. Denise Drysdale began her career as a dancing three-year-old. Having won numerous dancing competitions, at age 11 Denise made her television debut. When she claimed to be a singer, despite never having sung professionally in her life, her singing career was launched and after an Australian tour with Ray Brown and the Whispers, she was offered a recording contract. She also became Melbourne's first go-go dancer at age 17. Over the years Denise has appeared regularly on numerous television shows including: The Ernie Sigley Show, The Norman Gunston Show, Celebrity Squares, Young Talent Time and Countdown. Denise has won two TV Week Gold Logies for the Most Popular Female Personality on Australian TV ''and has now celebrated over 40 years in Australian television. Alan's Team '''Jarvis Cocker' came to prominence in the mid-90s as one of the major movers and shakers of Brit-pop. Most famously ruling Cool Britannia as Pulp's enigmatic lead singer, a band with offerings such as the Mercury Prize winning Different Class and singles like Disco 2000 and the anthemic Common People. After Pulp disbanded Cocker released his solo debut, entitled Jarvis. Welcomed by fans and acclaimed by critics, the album is exquisitely crafted and laced with the characteristic Cocker sophistication and humour. Jarvis' second album, Further Complication, is out now and after three decades of his music career he has lost none of his renowned suave, swagger and wit. Dave O'Neil is one of Australia's most popular comics and a favourite member of the Spicks and Specks family. In 2007 he released his fourth book Everything Tastes Better Crumbed, written with his usual candid humour. As well as writing and performing shows in eleven Melbourne Comedy Festivals, Dave has appeared at the Comedy Club, Last Laugh, the Comedy Store in Sydney and the Sit Down Comedy club in Brisbane. Dave starred in the feature film The Nugget alongside Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in 2002. Next up was Takeaway, a comedy he co-wrote, co-produced (along with Spicks & Specks writer, Mark O'Toole) and starred in, he played Mal the Butcher. Dave's current gig is the breakfast slot on Vega 91.5 alongside Ian 'Dicko' Dickson and Chrissie Swan. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Trivia *IMDB says that this episode doesn't exist Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes